Underneath Your Skin
by crimson nightmare
Summary: He's watching you. You can feel it. YAOI SemiDescriptive RAPE You have been warned R to be safe. Pairings: Oroch x Kakashi OneShot.


**MUST READS:**

Summary: He's watching you. You can feel it. (YAOI Semi-Descriptive RAPE - You have been warned!!!) (Oroch x Kakashi) One-Shot.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue.

**WARNINGS:** Oroch x Kakashi. Tiny bit of language. And, for the third time --- This is male/male **_semi-descriptive RAPE. YAOI._** Flame me for this and you would be proven illiterate.

**((_Underneath your skin_)) by Crimson Nightmare**

_oOo_

**1. What's the first thing you see when you wake up?**

_oOo_

You refuse to panick, simply because it's the worst thing you can do at such a time, and it's exactly what he wants you to do at such a time.

You feel the chains that bind your ankles just loose enough for you to stumble toward whereever it is that you're stumbling towards ---- you have been blind folded. The darkness is all that you can see.

You wonder why you haven't hit or trip over something still. You reach your tightly shackled hands foreward, in hopes to detact a wall before you walk straight into it. You are cold. That's probably because you're only wearing some loose sweat pants. Where did your clothes go?

You found your naked chest bleeding, after some prolonged and blind inspection. Yet you were numb all over. You fear, but you do not say anything.

He's watching you.

You just know it. By the tingle of shiver up your spine, you feel it.

His eyes. They're on you intensely. Like piercing iron. Like liquid poison.

You don't see the outcomes of this. Perhaps you're just put in this situation to be humiliated.

You can't imagine what he wants from you. Probably just for the fun of watching you die in the end.

_oOo_

**2. And so quietly, we are gone. Puff! Just like that!**

_oOo_

'_Kuso_' You finally tripped over something --- understandable, but still you feel your heart pound vigorously inside your rib cage. You lay there, sprawled across whatever color the floor must have been, and shivering because of the icy cold floor. They couldn't have provided you some clothing. Those impolite bustards.

Your shivers stills completely when you feel a cold finger suddenly touching you. You feel all the colors drain from your face. The numbness is suddenly gone-- just when you actually need it. Stupid drug. Stupid people. Stupid you.

You feel that finger drag itself up your spine --- idly, sensually --- and you hear him _humming_ to himself. What's that bastard being so happy about? There are better things to do in life than watching a half-naked person fall with their feet eagle spread. Didn't the bastard know that?

The finger was now up to the back of your neck, and now, with a violent shudder, you feel the rest of the fingers close themselves around your neck. They're cold. ...Vulnerability was not a good trait to be shown, yet you could not help but start to struggle.

_**GodswhywhyisthishappeningIwannaleaveIwannaleave**_

_oOo_

**3. And who says I wanted to be in this conversation?**

_oOo_

Stop. You feel him murmur against the crook of your throat. His breath is surprisingly warm, hot even, but you still can't help but shiver at its presence. You feel him bite you in the neck, slowly.

It is time that you realized that on top of all the bindings on your body, there is a gag between your lips. This is probably the time when you finally realize that even if you wanted to scream, it came out as a weak meow. Pathetic, humiliating, and so so vulnerable.

_Oh yes_. Again you feel him hiss against your skin. _I've been waiting to see how you taste like_.

What the hell does that mean? You question, but you don't really want to know. You wonder while he administers those corpse-cold fingers lightly over your neck, shoulder blade, and chest, like a fluttering feather at a ticklish spot. You _hate_ him. You wonder why you haven't actually started to scream yet.

Oh yes, the wonderful gag. You didn't know he is the kind of person that's into these toys. But then again, you should've expected it. He is himself after all...You should've expected it.

_oOo_

**4. While we wait for the balloons to pop, honey, you have to let them go first**

_oOo_

The moment you opened your eyes you should've expected that his hands had been itching to _claw_ themselves into your thighs as he thrusts a finger inside you. You should've expected that he had been watching and waiting for just the right time to slap you and then lick your bruised cheek. You should've expected that **SICKO** to murmur how much he wanted to put himself inside you as you scream and plead _and scream and plead **and scream and plead**_ into the gag. You should've expected that what he wants---

---What he wants is your vulnerability. All of your weaknesses. All of your shivers, tremors, and whimpers. All of your blood leaking down your thighs. All of your silent, hidden tears of shame and humiliation are his to control. He wants absolute control over you. He wants **you**.

_oOo_

**5. But then again, you should've _known_ that the banana peel was there before you stepped and slipped on it**

_oOo_

You're going to scream.

You're going to scream.

Any moment now.

You're going to **SCREAM DAMMIT.**

_**OhgodsstopitstopitgetawayfrommeGETAWAY**_

Yet all you hear is silence, and panting breath besides your right ear. You wonder for a brief second where the rest of your clothing, namely the only pair of pants you had a while ago, had gone. Then you feel your stomach flip as what your body had been administered to _just_ sank into your head. You are silent, as expected, but you stop shivering. You don't know how to react. Your tong feels cold.

He has left. You feel that hideous presence disappear. You don't know whether to be glad that it was over, or what else there is to feel. You choke on your gag, feeling the need to vomit, yet you choose to force the feeling back down. You couldn't do much but lie there and listen to the silent darkness. You start to understand what exactly it is that's frightening you.

_oOo_

**6. So.....What's going to happen next?**

_oOo_

_**Owari**_

_oOo_

A/N: ..........I changed my mind after I posted this. It is now officially Oroch x Kakashi.

Well....(scratches head awkwardly) that hasn't been done before around here, has it?

There may have been to many _oOo _separations, but our tools are limited and they act weird sometimes. I really want to bite those _oOo's off........._

Feedback is welcomed. But do read the warnings if you plan to flame me, ne??


End file.
